Warmth
by Dragon of the Black Rose
Summary: His warmth has always comforted Alec. Now the Shadowhunter' s faith in himself is tested. Can Magnus mend the bond that has been hurt between warlock and Shadowhunter? First story. Be easy on me! ;-; XD I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! Just borrowing them for a bit


_I need to see him_, Alec Lightwood thought as he made his way to his boyfriend's, Magnus Bane's, apartment. Yes, _the_ Magnus Bane, one of the strongest warlocks in all existence, blah blah blah…That's what Magnus had boasted about numerous times when Alec was with him. _That ego of his will bite him in the ass someday, _Alec thought smugly, _and I'll have a front row seat. _Usually Alec wasn't a needy man like this. He hardly needed an emotional connection to people outside his family and a physical relationship terrifies the runes off of him, but today something…disturbing had happened…

Alec shook the memory away. He was determined to remove the memory completely. It was a cold late night. Rain was pouring heavily down on the young Shadowhunter. Alec didn't know the time, and frankly didn't care, as he walked up the stairs to Magnus' home. The building always gave Alec the chills, sensing Downworlders all around him. He quickly came to Magnus' apartment door (hiding from the rain's touch from the roof above him), a normal mundane door that no one would suspect a fabulous, gay, sparkly, sexier-than-Gandolf warlock lived and threw parties. Alec sighed.

_What have I gotten myself into? He's a wizard, a son of a _demon_, for Angel's sake! We don't belong together. He's immortal and Shadowhunters die every day. This…This was a mistake…I should break up with him. I'm blunt and boring like a kitchen knife. He's shiny and sparkly like a disco dancer that never went out of style…By the Angel, only Magnus would have influenced me to think like that-_

Suddenly startled, Alec jumped back. Magnus was leaning against his door frame only wearing an unbuttoned blue shirt and a pair of vivid fuchsia boxers that hugged _everything._ Alec blushed, darting his piercing blue eyes up at Magnus' amused face (_That bastard!)_ knowing he had looked at his clothing options for too long.

"Like what you see beautiful boy?"

_That name-!_ Alec detested that name. He was not beautiful. He was covered in battle scars, drowned with black runes, his skin was as pale as a vampire's butt and his face was far from attractive. _Stupid old wizard…_

"How did you know it was me?" Alec asked curiously, trying to die down his blushing cheeks.

"I could feel your depression in my sleep," yawned Magnus, crooking an eyebrow at Alec, sensing his obvious distress.

"I'm not depressed," Alec snapped back. He immediately felt guilty and apologized softly. Magnus smiled (_That amazing smile…),_ walked out to Alec and kissed him.

"What's wrong Alec?" Magnus whispered against Alec's ear. The young man shivered, biting his full bottom lips to keep them from chattering. Even in the cold weather Magnus was warm, waves of heat rolling off of his gorgeous tanned skin. Alec wanted it for himself. To possess this man and stay by his side. To live forever and never die-

A dead body of a man with blood surrounding it. Jace saying something to Alec, but he didn't listen. His mother saying it was a dead warlock. A Shadowhunter's arrow stuck in the corpse's back. His arrow. His fault. He killed him. He _killed_ him. _**He killed-**_

Alec was suddenly crying. Not bawling or making any noises. Just letting the tears roll out of his eyes. The thought of almost…Magnus suddenly took him by the wrist. His grip was strong and hot against Alec's cold damp skin. The warlock pulled him inside his apartment. It was different from last time he was here.

Silky black curtains hung from the closed window. The carpet was now white and shaggy, bending downward with Alec's weight. The couches were dark purple love seats with furry pillows to match the flooring. Walls were black, covered with picture frames holding paintings or photographs from old or recent dates. Everything has a presence of Magnus Bane.

During his time gazing at the new décor, Magnus had made a dark coffee for Alec. He has also changed into tight zebra skinny jeans and a white button down shirt, exposing his perfect chest. Tears now dry, Alec took the coffee mug with a soft raspy, "Thank you…"

Magnus directed him to a love seat, moving the pillows so Alec was comfortable. _I don't deserve this, _Alec thought through unshed tears_, He is thoughtful and caring. I just sleep here when I'm close by, like a quick hotel room…_Alec sniffled, taking a mournful sip of his strong coffee. Magnus watched him with those same exotic yellow cat-like eyes.

"Baby," Magnus said soothingly, "What's wrong? Did I say or do something wrong?"

"No!" Alec shouted, eyes wide like someone had struck him, "No! Y-You did nothing wrong! I'm just…tired. It was a long day yesterday with all the…hunting." Alec took a sip of his drink at his pauses to cover up his lies. Yet Magnus still shook his head. He placed a hand on Alec's wet knee, warming it to the touch.

"Don't lie to me. I've lived too long to not know a lie when I see it." He grinned warmly. "Your eyes can't tell a lie." Alec looked down ashamed. Suddenly his coffee was taken away. Magnus was now on one knees in front of Alec (_When did you get there?!)_ and reached out to him. Alec flinched away instinctively. Magnus did not look fazed. He unzipped Alec's gray jacket, soggy from the rain. He threw it on the ground with a wet squish.

"But your carpet-" Alec protested.

"Will be just fine," finished Magnus was he drew Alec's shirt up from his hips, somehow wet like his jacket. _Damn jacket can't keep a pool dry, _thought Alec.

"Magnus I can undress myself," Alec stuttered as the shirt left his body. His body was flushed from the cold and his own embarrassment.

"I know," soothed Magnus. His fingers fanned over Alec's abdomen. A warm wave washed over the Shadowhunter as Magnus touched his bare skin. The sensation drew Alec from his mind to a space of nothing, hypnotizing him into calm thoughts. Then his pants were gone and he was left in his blue boxers. Alec squeaked (_Squeaked! Me?!)_ with embarrassment at realizing his bareness. He grabbed for a furry pillow, placing it in his lap to hide himself. Magnus laughed at his shyness and blushing face, gently pinching his boyfriend's glowing cheek.

The warlock soon gave Alec dry clothes: a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. Not sparkly or shiny or even glittered to any extent. Just boring clothes…that fitted Alec perfectly. _He bought these for me…_Alec thought, hugging himself, loving the crispy sound of the shirt and the hum of the jeans as they brushed against each other.

Before he knew it, Alec was laying in between Magnus' legs. Both men were laying on the love seat, Magnus cradling Alec with his strong body. _This warmth feels so good…_

"Now Alec," said the warlock, "What's bothering you? If not me, what? Is it Jace? Or is it your father? Is he not respecting you? I know this one curse that can turn any weapon into a animal balloon. Just imagine your father's face in battle as he pulls out his mighty balloon ducky-!"

"No. It's not my family or other Shadowhunters…It…It happened today…Before the rain started. The Lightwoods were called out by the Council to destroy a Downworlder that had started going on a rampage at downtown areas…We had it to the scene…I saw something move, fast, and it attacked Jace. I threw my knife at it, but it…deflected it, like it was nothing…"

Alec went silent for a moment before continuing. His hands were shaking. _When did I take Magnus' hands?_

"Jace and I lost it for a while until we cornered it in a dark alley. I took my bow and shot it in the back…" Alec choked on his tears, bringing his head down to his chest to hide his face.

"Mom and Dad had caught up and…and she said…she said I had killed a warlock…"

The dam of emotions inside Alec broke. His tears came out strong and he sob echoed out his throat. He had never had a single sound of sadness in his life. It showed weakness. Not even as a baby first born he did not cry, but stared at the doctor with curious eyes.

His voice yelled out, "I thought I killed you! I thought I had _**murdered **_you! I-I thought I had _**shot you in the back**_ and _**killed you**_!"

Magnus embraced Alec tightly from behind as Alec sobbed uncontrollably. This man, _this boy,_ now broken after eighteen years of hard ship all because he though he killed his love. Magnus whispered comforting words in Alec's ear as he calmed down. He shook with fear remembering the image of the body that looked so much like Magnus. It was just a young warlock that had gone insane, insane from his dealings with numerous demons from Hell.

Petting his boyfriend's ebony hair, Magnus said, "You didn't kill me. I'm right here holding you. Right here holding your hand. Right here loving you so much it hurts to see you cry. Right here…Right here…"

Alec shifted his body so he lay chest to chest with his warlock. Blazing sexy eyes, bronze warm skin, a body of perfection, lips that ask to be kissed…Alec kissed him. Not a passionate kiss, not a kiss to end all kisses, just placing his pink lips on Magnus'. But Magnus had other plans. He moved his lips against Alec's with a hungry vigor. Alec leaned into him, his warmth. _No one else's.__** His**_. Magnus took Alec's bottom lip in between his teeth sending the Shadowhunter's mind reeling. Alec pushed his body upward to lean into Magnus' heat (_When did I get on the bottom?_).

Hands wandered, tongues touched, legs wrapped around bodies-! _Too much!_ Alec thought, _Too fast! _Alec pushed Magnus away. He panted heavily. His heart feeling like it's about to burst. Magnus looked down at him with understanding eyes.

"Sorry," Magnus said easing off of Alec's body, "but you know I can't control myself around you." Alec mumbled bashfully about not believing him. Suddenly, he was in Magnus' arms being carried to the bedroom.

"Magnus-!" Alec shrieked, but was silenced by a kiss.

"What? Don't you want to sleep over tonight?" purred Magnus.

_Damn warlock with his damn magic and his damn attitude and too damn sexy-! _

Alec finally slumped against Magnus' chest. He listened to Magnus' heart, feeling the warmth that he knew that would keep him warm when he felt most cold. He drifted into a deep, comforting slumber.


End file.
